jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Dominion
The Terran Dominion is a union of planetary systems that coexist under a single governing body. One of the most powerful states in the 23rd century, the Dominion's territory encompasses over 5.000 light years and is the home to over 130 sentient species. Unlike the Alysian Empire and other imperial states, where only the original species of said states hold political power, the Dominion exists as a republic where all members join willingly and are equals in the face of the governing presidential-senatorial cabinet. History In the 3rd of January 2115, a small Kaelonic detachment made of 2 Aesyr ''Destroyers and a ''Fiersta ''Cruiser attacked and raided the Tellarian ship Interdictor. The purpose of the attack was to intercept a shipment of ores being delivered from the United Solitary Sapien Republic to the Tellarian Confederate across Kaelonic space. After the attack, formerly cordial diplomatic ties between the Sapien-Tellarian Alliance and the Kaelonic Directorate deteriorated. Frequent raids of Alliance civillian ships by the Kaelons further increased hostility between the two powers. The Sapien-Tellarian Alliance formally declared war on the 17th of January 2115, on the grounds of self defence. Though the Kaelons have not been directly involved in any military conflict since 2124, the Alliance severely underestimated the fighting force of the Kaelonic Directorate. In the first military engagement of the Alliance-Kaelon War, the Kaelon used never before seen NEX Blasters, capable of melting enemy shields like a flame would plastic and enemy hull alike. Absolutely decimated, the Alliance had no time to recover from their losses before the Kaelon was at their doorstep. On the 4th of February 2115, several military-grade ships without Alliance signatures were detected moving towards the Sol system. Caught unprepared and outmatched, the Alliance quickly formed an improvised fleet of 60 ''Haldor ''Destroyers, 40 ''Miunir ''Cruisers, and 20 ''Kuinos ''Motherships, with backup on the way. On the 5th of February 2115, the primary Kaelonic battlefleet consisting of 100 ''Aesyr Destroyers, 73 Fiersta ''Cruisers, 20 ''Kalnos ''Motherships, and the newly classed ''Jotuun Titan warped into the Sol system. Battle between the two fleets commenced immediately, with the opening salvo of the Alliance fleet managing to take out 12 destroyers and 7 cruisers while only suffering a destroyer in damages. Then the Kaelonic titan fired its NEX Blaster, destroying an Alliance mothership and demoralizing Alliance forces. Amidst all this, a special division of the Sapien - Tellarian Joint Armed Forces managed to infiltrate the Kaelon titan. While the battle raged on, they managed to hijack it and inflict further casualties on the Kaelon fleet. Surprised by the sudden turning of their primary vessel, the Kaleon were slowly but surely overwhelmed. Right when the Kaelon's forces almost matched that of the Alliance's, the Kaelon battlefleet issued a retreat, turning away from battle and charging their warp drives. This retreat was quickly halted with the arrival of Alliance reinforcement, accompanied by a warp lock. Outnumbered and outmatched, the former primary battlefleet of the Kaelon Directorate was wiped from existence, and its Jotuun Titan stored away, never to see the light of day. Disarmed and under scrutiny from the galactic community, the Kaelon surrendered and was absorbed into the Alliance. After the war, the Alliance found a great ally in the Kalivan Reer. Before the Kaelonic Directorate was absorbed into the Alliance, they were great rivals to the Kalivan Reer, both being technologically superior to any other state in the galaxy. This was because both species pursued technological advances relentlessly to be able to say that one is superior to the other. Right before the Alliance - Kaelonic War, the Kaelons possessed the technological edge via the invention of the NEX Blaster. These blasters weren't only used as military weapons, but also mining, medical, and construction purposes, revolutionizing those fields. The Kalivan were not able to replicate this, and were angered by their own incompetence. After the Alliance - Kaelonic War, the Kalivan resumed already profitable trade relations with the Alliance. Along with resources, the Alliance traded valuable technological advances of the Kaelons that would lead to the NEX Blasters. This eventually accumulated to the Alliance trading the final key to the NEX Blasters, in exchange for the Kalivan Reer to join the Alliance. After 2146, under pressure from the amount of planets it had to manage, the Alliance adopted a decentralized power structure where each planet has enough autonomy to organize themselves, with the main governing body serving as supervisors. Because of this, the Alliance quickly grew into a powerhouse of industrial power, to the extent that other planets wanted to separate from their states and be incorporated into the Alliance. On the 17th of August 2116, several high rank officers of the Alliance met with several planetary governors of neighboring systems willing to defect in order to join the Alliance. They proposed the reorganization of their planets, the Alliance governing system, and discussed the possibility of other planets defecting. With the people of the Alliance clearly supporting their system and the intrigue of more territory, the Terran Accords was formed, and the Alliance was reorganized into the Terran Dominion. The planets of neighboring systems that defected surprisingly was not held back by their respective states. Whether this was because of fear of the Dominion is unknown, but what is known, is that the Terran Dominion is and will continue to be a dominating force in the galactic community. Species There are many species occupying the Terran Dominion. There are a total of 130 different sentient species living in its systems, but most of the Dominion population are the Humans, Tellarians, Kalivans, and Kaelons. The Humans are bipedal and mostly hairless primates, having two manipulator limbs and standing upright at the average height of 1.7 meters tall. They are native to both the planets of Earth and Chitauri, though how two identical species came to be on two different planets is unknown. They make up 41.772 % of the Dominion's population, and are usually seen in frontier planets, though Earth is one of the notable exception to this. The Tellarians come from the Tellaria Star Cluster. Physically, the Tellarians share common features with the Humans, with their differentiating features being that they have a visibly ringed top part of their nose because of unique organs enabling them to have a sharper sense of smell, and the ability to hold their breath for up to 1 hour. Their ears are also pointy, though no difference in hearing is identified from Humans. They make up approximately 23% of the Dominion's population. Notably, they are unusually charismatic and are usually described as 'charming'. They are usually seen in positions of diplomatic relevance, or of economic prevalence. The Kalivan come from the Kalivan Prima system. Physically, the Kalivan also share base traits with Humans, notable difference being that they are completely hairless, has round shapes and pointy ears, and their foreheads form a slight bump on their heads, They also have a red skin pigment, and their eyes are surrounded with a darker skin color than the rest of their body.They make up around 13% of the Dominion's population. Notably, their will to serve their state drives them in fields of service, and notably, the field of research. Currently, they are the reason the Dominion's technology is still superior to most in the galaxy, and will continue to lead the Dominion in its technological advancements. The Kaelons come from the planet of Kaelon-I, of the Drachen system. The Kaelons are one of the only sentient amphibian species in the galaxy. They are serpent-like, with serpentine tails that function as their movement limb. Their heads are reptilian, and they have broad shoulders. They have fins on the upper part of their body, vestigial body parts from the time they were aquatic creatures. An additional 127 member species exist, making up around 7% of the Dominion's population. These usually consist of single planets which have defected from their original states to join the union, but some of these populations are diplomatic envoys from other states of the galaxy. Government The Terran Dominion is governed by a series of system governors, reporting to sector directors that then report to the Terran House of Commons. The Dominion's system of governance enables each inhabited planet to decide on their own what is correct to do to their own system. This freedom includes the freedom to extract resources, to house their own fleet, and to manage their own planets. This freedom is not total however, as all Dominion planets must follow the baseline laws of the Dominion and be subject to supervision by the Terran House of Commons, wherein the limits of certain freedoms are set (i. e. size of fleet, scale of system exploitation, etc.). Territory The Terran Dominion spans 5.000 light years of space. With this size in mind, it is divided into four quadrants: the Sapien Quadrant, the Tellarian Quadrant, the Kaelon Quadrant, and the Kalivan Quadrant. Each quadrant is derived from the original states that make up the Dominion (i. e. Sapien for the United Solitary Sapien Republic). Joining planets are implemented into the nearest quadrant. Each Quadrant is then divided into sectors, which is made up of a collection of solar systems. Military The Human Intervention Vector (HIV) is the governmental body in charge of the Dominion's military forces, whether this be the fleets of the Dominion or its planetary guards. The system in which the Dominion military functions in encourages initiative and improvisation. While engaging in conflict, Dominion military doctrine dictates that the highest authority be placed with the person with the most experience and competence in leadership. The position of leadership in a military group is quite often not decided upon by their superiors, but rather by their equals. This makes for a military system that values even the most bottom-feeder soldier, and enables the system to adapt fairly quickly when it comes to military tactics. The HIV has two branches, one dedicated to terrestrial military forces, while the other, the spacefaring military. Each has its own military hierarchy. The vessel classification of the HIV follows that of the standard universal classifications. Out of all these classes, the Dominion have resorted to a uniformed navy consisting of Haldor ''Destroyers, ''Miunir Cruisers, and Kuinos ''Motherships. Contrary to its name, the HIV is made up of all the member species of the Dominion. The word human in its military doctrine is defined as "...being brave enough to face your fears, strong enough to beat them, and humble enough to let them go.". This was because prior to the Dominion, every species had a different word for Humanity, yet they all are defined the same. Thus the Dominion saw it fit to, as a symbol of unity between the species, unite these words. As the first Grand Admiral, Fiera Costov once said: "''To be Human is not about being a Homo sapiens, the same as being Tellarian is not about being born to Tellarian parents. It's about being able to serve your species- nay- all living beings and to have a positive impact to the galaxy. It's about having enough sense to treat each other not as slaves, or beneath us, but as our equals and brothers in blood. It's about being brave enough to face your fears, strong enough to beat them, and humble enough to let them go, whether for your sake, or others." Category:States